Shadows OF The Past
by Wasted-on-Love101
Summary: Lies,Deseat,Kidnapping,Drugs...what more can Jude handle?
1. Slipped Away

**Welcome to the Jungle**

_It's been three weeks since Tommy left, and Jude's still haveing a tough time moving on and letting go. So what happens when Tommy walks back into her life without warning? Can Jude forgive him? And will hais past leave him alone once and for all?_

**Ok Guys this is my fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Instant Star or any songs.**

**Chapter1  
The Day You Slipped Away **  
Alexz Johnson voice over(  
Have you ever come to that time in your life where nothing feels right?  
Sadie barged into Jude's bed room.Pissed because she was still mopping around.  
"Jude get up!"  
iWell thats how it feels right now.Nothings the same anymore. Jude just lay there with her back turned to her sister,"Go way Sadie." She said in a whisper.  
Sadie walked to the edge of Jude's bed and layed her hand on Jude's knee,"Jude.He lefted over a month ago.You gotta get over him."  
You konw what? I dont care wat anyone has to say.I've heard it all before. Jude turned her attintion from the wall to Sadie,"I won't...I can't"  
"Jude,come on..." Sadie was abruptly cut off.  
"No Saide YOU come on.Just leave me alone."Jude pulled her covers up to her chin and rolled back over.She hadn't been to work in over a month,and still did'nt fell up to it.  
"Fine.You lay here all day,AGAIN, and watch Darius release you from your contract.See if I care."Sadie turned to leave the room when Jude sat up and stopped her.  
"What?"She asked stuned.  
You remember how I said I've heard it all before? Well I havent heard that one in a long time.  
uOpening Credits  
"I can't belive he's threatin' to fire me. AGAIN!"Jude said getting off of Sadie's car infront of G-Major.  
"Well do you blame him? You haven't been here in over a mounth."Sadie relyed while walkin' into G-major.  
"Ah...Miss Harrison. Nice to see you back.Darius want's to see you by the way."Said Liam in his weird british acsent.  
"More joy."Jude repled sarcasticaly.  
Sadie went to say something but was stopped,"Duty calls Miss Harrison.Get to work."  
"Bye." Said Sadie slipping away behind the reseptionist desk.  
Jude slowly walked to His office,"Knock, Knock."She said while entering the room.Darius sat there with a hard look on his face,"Sit down Jude."  
Jude noded her head and sat down.  
"You felling better?"He asked.  
"Huh?"  
" I said are you feling better? You must have been deathly ill to have missed a whole month of work...unexcused."  
Jude rubbed her forhead,"Listen Darius..I just needed some time off."  
"I thought you were cool with what happend after we talked the next morning."  
"I no,but theres this lil thing called reality that hits you after a while."She replyed sarcasticaly.  
"Well sorry but this is the REAL world Jude.You can't just run and hide when things get ruff.Now you needed to get your butt in gear.I want you to go into that studio and make me millions.You've got a whole month to make up for. Kwest will be your producer for now."He said in a dismisal tone.  
"Wait what do you mean for now?"She asked confused.  
Darius just smiled,"You'll see."  
With that Jude left the room still pondering what he ment.While exiting the room she saw the SME boys runnin around,as ususl.  
" Hey guys."  
"Ello Lady Harrison.How you been?"Asked Speid.Kyle elbowed him hard,knowing he probly shouldn't ask that.  
"Well," She said trying to escape conversation, "Kwest is waitin for me. Bye." Jude made her way to studio B,where Kwest sat waiting.  
"Heyyyy. Well..." Said Kwest not knowing wat to say, "Do you have anything new for me?"  
" Acually..." She said digging in her backpack and pulling out her journal(the one Tommy gave her)," I do."  
Kweat read over the song,"Looks good.You wanna get back there and show me wat you got?" He asked. She slipped behind the glass,picked up her guitar,and pulled on her headphones,as kwest gave her the signal to go.  
Slipped Away  
_(Avril L)  
i"Lada Lada dada da  
I miss you---  
miss you so bad-----  
I don't forget you----  
Oh it's so sad----  
Oh----  
I hope you can hear me----  
Cuz I remember it clearly----  
(Chorus)  
The day---  
You---slipped away----  
Was---the day---  
I found it won't be the same---  
oh----  
Lada lada dada da  
I didn't get around to kiss you---  
Goodbye on the hand---  
I wish that I could see you again---  
I no that I can't----  
Oh----  
I hopr you can hear me---  
Cuz I remember it clearly----  
(Repeat chorus)  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
It wasn't fake---  
It's much too late---  
It happend you passed by------..."  
_Jude couldn't finish...It was too hard. Her and Kwest both knew it was about Tommy.When Jude looked up she saw Kwest stareing at her intently...she touched her face and felt dampness...She had tears rolling down her porcilen cheeks.  
First Commercial  
"Man did you hear about what happend earlier?"Asked Speid as he,Wally,and Kyle sat in studio A.  
"Yeah can you say break down?" stated Kyle as he beat on a defencless chair with his fingers.  
"You guys think anyone's told her yet?" Wally jumped in the conversation.  
"No. And if anyone's gonna tell her let it be Malaboo Barbie over there.She swore there would be dimemberment involed if I did tell Jude." He said refering to Sadie who sat chatting away on the phone at the reseptionist desk.  
"Tell Jude what?" Came a firmilar voice from behind them.  
"Whoa Tom.You're back." Said speid standing up.  
"Sup Tommy." Kyle and Wally said in unison,not realy interested in talking to the guy who broke Jude's heart.Tommy gave little acknolagement to their rude greeting and turned his attention to Speid,"Now what did you say about Jude?"  
"Oh ummm..."Speid didn't want the wrath of wat looked to be a not so happy Tom Quincy.  
"Don't tell me she didn't know I was comein' back," When nobody answerd he clenched his fist,"Why not?"  
"Sadie didn't want her to get her hopes up if you didn't show up." Wally said a little hesitent.  
"Man,Sadie. Hey where is Jude anyways?"  
"Kewst let her go on a much needed break...even thow it was her first day back since YOU took off."Speid said sitting back down.  
"What ever man."With that Tommy walked tword studio b.Kwest sat there mixing Judes's new song.He had her finish one clean take before she went on break.Tommy came in and snatched off,and he looked up and a smile grew across his face.  
"Man you're back." He said getting up and givin him a hug that only men can make seen non-meaningful.  
"Yup.So wat you listenin to?" Tom said reaching for the headphones,but Kwest kept hold.  
"Man I don't think you want to..."  
"Just give them here."He said snatching them and putting them on.As he listend to the last word play he felt his heart sink.He knew it was about him.But he had his reasons for leaving...  
Just then the door to the studio slung open...it was Jude.  
Second Commercial  
"Hey Kwest I forgot my journal..." Her sentence trailed off when she spotted Tommy,"T-Tommy?"  
"Hey girl...Miss me?" That was a a stupid question.After all she did write that song.Just then all these emotions rushed threw her,she wanted to slap him but then again she wanted to give him a hug and never let go.All of a sudden the room began to spin...she had to get out.She bolted from the room and before she knew it she was outside in the alley where she and Tommy had shared so many memories.  
"Hey!"Came Tommy's voice.He followed her out there...just great.  
"Jude would you listen to me?"  
She leaned against the wall and slid down,hugging her knees to her chest she stared at the wall infront of her,"Give me one good reason."  
"Because I need a chance to explain."He said sitting down beside her.  
"Start explainin'"She said still not letting her gaze leave the wall.  
"Ok..well I had to leave and go to Montana..."  
"That's a start, now tell me why?"She said finally letting her gaze wonder to meet his.  
"Because...M-my sister died,and I had to go." Jude's eyes filled with simpathy(Even if it was only half the truth...), "Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave without a single word of why?Do you know how it made me fell? It made me fell like I didn't matter,like I wasn't impotant enough to stick around for." She said on the verge of tears.Tommy got his famous wounded puppy look on his face,"You know you are...it's just I was a little upset.Thats's all.And I lefted without a word because I thought it would make you hate me...so you wouldn't miss me..." Jude stood as did Tommy,"You were so wrong on that one Quincy."She reached over and gave him a hug that lasted for a long time.For some reason she felt if she let go he would disapear...forever...  
(Slipped Away begins to play)  
End Credits

* * *

Yo! I hope you liked it! For more I need 5 reviews! 


	2. Freeze Frame

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Freeze Frame**

Alexz Johnson voiceover(

_In life there are struggles..._

"Alright girl one more take then we'll wrap it up for tonight,ok?"Said Tommy threw the mic as they went to record _Slipped Away.(again)_

_Some stuggles you can get threw on your own but others...you need a wing man. Thank God I have the best wing man ever...Tom Quincy. Who else would stay up with me until 2:00 in the mornig recording a song?_

Jude sighed from pure exotion.They had been trying to finish this song for 5 days,but since this was the week she would be preforming at The Vynal Palace (once again) For the Hurricane Katrina Victoms,and the week that Mason's tour was over they were SUPER busy,"Ok captain." Tommy began the music and right when Jude opend her mouth to sing they heard Darius yelling for them,"Jude! Tom! Get in here!" They looked at each other and shrugged.

_Apearantly Darius would..._

"Yes?"They said as they walked into his office.

"Take a seat," As they sat down Darius began his 'lechure',"So you know you have to preform in two days at The Vynal Palace," Jude nodded her head as if to tell him to keep going,"Well as a gimic to atract more people they have requested that you sing with...Eden." He waited for her reaction which came just like a canonball.

"What?!" She yelled standing, "Eden? You have to be kidding." When Darius kept the same look on his face she sat back down,"Your not kidding are you?"

"No. And I expect you to do this with a smile and good words ok?" He was serious...he accually wanted her to go on stage with her worst enemy.

Jude sighed as she stood once again,"Fine but if the hag ends up dead I warned you." She said walking out of the room.Tommy went to follow her when Darius stoppd him,"Yo T. Watch your girl. I'm serious.If she slips up on this it's both of your heads."

Tommy nodded and follwed after.

_This is one of my struggles where I deperatly need my wing man..._

Opening Credits

"Can you believe he's making me go threw with this? He realy wants me out there with that-that thing? Ughhhh!! This is soo like him!"She vented as they drove down the road to her house.

" Listen Jude I know Darius. He just likes to push peoples buttons.Like he said it's just a publisity stunt.You'll do fine."Tommy said stroking her jaw line.She turned and smiled at him.They were out in front of her house now and Jude replyed," I hope your right Quincy."

" When am I not Harriosn?" He smiled one o those heart stopping smiles.Juse let out a small laugh,

"Oh Quincy that list goes on and on.."

"Uh now I'm hurt." They laughed together.

"Well I've got to go Dad's trying to win the dad of the year aword so bye." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Just get some sleep.We'll talk tomorrow." Jude jumped out of his car and walked up the steps of her's house.She looked back one last time to see Tommy reving up the engion and speeding down the road,"God I love that guy."She said as she turned to go in side when she heard someone behind her,"What guy?" Came Jamie's voice as he came walking threw her yard.Jude jumped and dropped her keys,"Jamie."She sighed bending down to pick them back up."Hey Jude I need to ask you something." He sounded serious.Jude just looked at him,"Okkkkkk..."

"Well ummm... I want you back." Jude stood there stund.'Someone help me.'She thought to herself...

First Commercail  
"Uhhhh...What?" She asked looking worried.

"I want you back it's that simple." She could hear the slur in his words...he had been drinking.Jude stepped off the porch and met him half way.

"Jamie.Have you been drinking? She said grabbing his arm.

Jamie turned his head in an akward way that ment yes."God Jamie." She said getting mad," How could you be so stupid?"

She said pulling him around back to her door so her parents wouldn't see him.Once up in her room jamie fell back on the bed.

and sighed,"Patty's leaving."

"What?" She asked setting on the corner of the bed.

"Yup.She's goin' to Montrelal...for how long I don't know." He said sitting up. Jude felt horrible, but she felt releived because he obviously asked her out cuz he felt lonely.

" Man I'm sorry Jamie. But I'm sure she'll be back."She said patting his leg.

" Yeah so enough about my problems," He said his words still slurd," How about us?" He said leaning in to kiss her but she violently pushed him away.

"God Jamie!" She said standing up.

" What?! Your mad cuz I want you back?" He grawled and saw the look on her face," Ohhh it's cuz of Tommy. I see your still waiting around for that ex-boy bander! Well you know what Jude? He dosen't want you!"Jamie yelled Jude looked stund.

" I think you better leave..."

" Ya I think I better." He said walking out the door of her room and slaming it. This was gonna be a ruff week for Jude...and she still didn't know the half of it...

Second Commercial

Jude sat at the family table the next night with Sadie and Stewart, staring at her as she stabbed at her salad violently. When she looked up she saw all their looks," Yes?"

" Jude I know you've been a little bent out of shape since you and Jamie had that fight," Said Stewart grabbing her hand," But honey you guys always make up. It'll be fine."

" What ever you say dad." She said brushing it off," Anyways guess who I'm preforming with tomorrow?"

" Ummm I give up." Said Sadie being sarcastic.Jude just rolled her eyes.

" Eden Taylor." Jude waited for the shock to come...anything but there was nothing," Now's the time where you offer me moral support."

" Well honey You've taken on Eden before. Nothing you can't handle."Her dad said digging into his steak.

Jude let out a sigh," I guess you're right."

" Hey but if that lipo monkey gives you any trouble then call me over.Even if you are annoying you're still my lil sis."Said Sadie being all sisterly.

The next next morning at the studio was caos.

" Hey Harrison," Came Tommy's voice from the studio's door.Jude sat with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other as she scribbled down words to a possible song.Jude just looked up and kinda smiled then went back to work. She felt horrible since her's and Jamie's fight and had to get these frustrated fellings out." You alright girl?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

Jude sighed ,dropped her pen, and layed her head in her hands," No. No Tommy I'm not."

" May I ask why?"He said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Because...Jamie and I had a fight."

"That's it? You're all bent outta shape because of Jamie?"

" Yes Tommy. Regardless of what you think of him he happens to be my best friend." She said snapping at him. For some odd reason she felt the fight was his fault. It was _about_ him...

" Jude I don;t know why you're jumpin' down my throut but you need to get a grip." He fired back.

" I'm jumpin' down your throut because the fight was about you!" Tommy looked confused.

"Wait, what?"

" Jamie came over to my house drunk as hell. He said he wanted me back and I turned him down. He thought I turned him down because of you." Tommy stood up. A lil pissed.

" Listen Jude I've got to go but I'll pick you up at 9:00." He said fleeing the room. Jude sighed and got back to work.

Third Commercail

It was 10 min. to nine,Tommy still wasn't there, and he wasn't answering his phone. Jude found herself running down the sidewalk to Jamie's house in her black dress and heels, and begin banging on the door. For some reason she felt like Tommy had left again... Finally Jamie anwserd, "God Harrison bang a little louder and you'll bust my door down." Jamie said jokingly until he noticed tears forming in Jude's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Tears trickled down her procilen face, " Listen I know we're fighting but Tommy's missing, I have to sing with the spawn of satin, I'm gonna be late, and my heels are killing me."A look of sympathy flashed across his face. He pulled her into a friendly hug," Don't worry. I'll drive you," He said as they walked over to his peice of junk and got in.

' Man Tom you better hope I don't find you or I'll kill you.' Jamie thought to himself. Little did he know Someone might beat him to it...

Jude hurried back stage where Porsha stood looking annoyed," Where have you been? You go on in 5." She said looking at her watch," After Mason gets off stage you go out there thank the crowed and no matter what Eden says to you keep your cool out there." Jude nodded her head as Porsha walked away. Jude turned and pulled out her cell phone to call Tommy. The phonerang and rang and rang...

_" Hey this is Tommy. Leave a message after the beap."_ She heard his answering machine say and then she hung up. She was now horriyed...

" Let's give it up for Mason Foxx!" Jude heard Porsha yell and the crowd went wild," Now let's welcome our next charity act. Eden Taylor and your very own Jude Harrison!" The crowed went histerical as Jude and Eden walked out onto stage.

Jude and Eden sang the song 'Call me when your Sober.' (sang by evenesance) Then walked off stage.

" I've got to give it to you Jude. I thought you wouild chicken out and leave me out to dry again." Eden said woth that snear she knew Jude hated.

"Eden get over yourself. That was over a year ago, and I only lefted because I had bigger things to deal with than sing with a played out hag." Jude shot at her.

" Oh please you're still jelious that I stole your only man. Speaking of guys that you think are your _MEN_ wheres Tom?"Eden asked not even waiting for Jude to reply," Oh thats right he probly left you like Shay did, because he doesn'nt care about you!"

A look of anger flashed over Jude's face," That's it!" Just then she reared back and sent her fist crashing into Eden's jaw.

Eden was knocked backward onto the stage in the middle of another artist preformance. She was knocked out...

Jude felt good after that but the smile on her face disappeard after seeing the mortifyed look on Porsha's face.

" What?" Jude was beggining to worry again.

" I-It's Tommy...He's in ICU."

Jude was speachless...

" What?" Asked Jude after the moment had become reality.

" Tommy got in a- a car accident on his way to pick you up..."

Jude looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. All the color draned from her face," How bad is it?" Her voice was small and meek like a lil girl being picked on in a public play ground.

Porsha hesitated. It was hard for her too," It's bad Jude...really bad..." A single tear slid down her face.

" Take me to him now."

Once at the hospital both girls ran in " Tom Quincy please?" Asked Jude out of breath. The lil old ladie behind the counter pulled up something on her computer," Mr. Quincy is in ICU. Only family members allowed."

" Oh we are his family," Answerd Jude quickly," I'm his..wife and this is his sister." It didn't hurt to tell a little white lie.

The nurse gave them a questioning look.

" Room 318."

"Thank you!" With that Jude and Porsha rushed down the hospital halls, "316,317,318. Yes!" Jude counted of the numbers on the doors as they walked by.

" Now Jude no matter what state he's in don't lose your cool." Jude nodded her head.

Jude and Porsha enterd the room quietly. And when they did they saw Tommy hooked up to IVs,blood, and monitors...

Jude gasped and Porsha squeed her hand for support. Jude quietly made her way to his side. Then she gently grabbed his hand and held it. She felt tears stream out of her eyes but she didn't care. Porsha saw this she crept out of the room to give Jude some privacy. Once out in the hall she was greeted by Darius, Kwest, Sadie, and Speid.

" Hey Porsha how is he?" Asked Sadie. Porsha saw Kwest grab Sadies hand and lace his fingers threw hers.

" Hey guys. Not so good...Jude's in there with him now. and how did you guys get in here? We had to lie and say we were family." Darius smiled.

" Come on Porsha, I'm Darius Mills." For a bref moment the mood of the small crowed lightend up...but like I said...only a moment.

Jude sat there, head leaning against the bedrail as she cryed. Tommy was still out of it. " Tommy, you've gotta' wake up... Please wake up..." She cryed all the harder. Just then his eyes flutterd open.

" Jude?" Her head shot up. He was awake! " Jude what are you doin' here? Where is here?" He asked as he tryed to sit up but every move hurt...he let out a moan and dropped back down.

" Tommy! She said wiping away her tears," Oh my God.Don't move ok. You're in the hospital...you had a _bad _car accident."

" Yeah... but why are you here?Don't you have to be singing? And I'm sorry I did'nt make it there to pick you up." He said as his eyes went to close once more. But she undrestood.

" Tommy it's fine. Just rest." Just then the doctor came in.

" May I speak to Mrs. Quincy?" Tommy's eyes opend and looked at Jude. Jude just smiled.

" That's me."

" Nice to meet you. Ahh Mr. Quincy I see you're finally awake. How are you felling?"

" Been better," He said in a low voice," When will I get to leave this place?"

" Accually that's what I came to talk to Mrs. Quincy about. Seems as you have three cracked ribs, a deep cut from the broken glass on leg, a bump the size of a soft ball on you head, and a nother deep cut on your chest.I'm supprised you woke up so early." Tommy got that hard look on his face.

" What do you mean doc.?"

"Well most people in this kind of accident don't normly recover. You are one of the lucky ones.You must have some angle watchin' after you.Anyways we'll need to keep you tonight and tommorrow just to make sure." With that the doctor left the room.

Jude couldn't help but smile, neither could Tommy," Well seems like you're gonna be ok!"

" Seems like it Harrison...or wait is it Quincy now?" He said smiling.

" Ugh, I only said that to get into your room." She said playfully crossing her arms.

" Sure, well now what? I have to stay in tis dump for two more days. We were supposed to finish 'Slipped Away' and now were gonna be delayed for another two days and..."

" Tom this is your health. Don't beat yourself up about it. I hate to break it to you but you are not Superman Thomas Quincy."

Tommy sighed,then he smiled." Guess you're right.

" Your'er damn right. I'll tell the others to come in and say good night." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

" Tommy's gonna be just fine..." Jude glansed at he samll party. They were all very pissed.

" What's ther matter?"

" I net you don't know who his Tom's car do you?" Asked Sadie.

" No?" Everyone was quite for a minute.

"Shay." Answerd Darius quitely.

"What?" Jude was shocked...

To be continued...

End Credits


End file.
